bokunoheroacademiafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tachibana Ito Blood Feud
The Tachibana Ito Blood Feud, also known as the Tachibana Ito War, or simply the Vendetta is a conflict of unknown origin between the Tachibana Family (traditionally a villain family) and the Ito family (traditionally a hero family) that involves a cycle or retaliatory killings. History It's not known exactly how long this blood feud has been going on or how it started. Raid on the Monkey King's Hideout About 21 years before the start of the current storyline. Osamu was 18 years old and he participated on a raid on the hideout of the Monkey King (Rio's father) Contest for the Monkey Throne There was a contest among all the living members of the Tachibana clan to decide who would be their next leader. The contest was won by the former king's eldest daughter Rio. Attack on the wedding of Osamu and Sue About 18 years before the current storyline begins, Osamu Ito married Sue Ishikawa, but their wedding was attacked by the Tachibana clan led by Rio Tachibana. If Rio had planned her attack better she could have taken out her enemies in one fell swoop. Rio, however did not bring enough people to win the battle. Rio gave the order to retreat once it became clear the heroes were going to win. Both Osamu and RIo viewed this day as a defeat. Rio because she was unable to kill her enemies, and Osamu because he allowed his wedding to be attacked and most of the attackers to escape. Attack on the Underground Hospital During the whole time that Rio Tachibana was pregnant with Hana, her body was weakened and she couldn't fight so the heroes thought she would be easier to capture. Rio was still smart however and with the help of her family members she kept one step ahead of the authorities. 15 years before the start of the story, Rio gave birth to Hana in an underground hospital run by and for criminals. The heroes somehow managed to track Rio down to this location and a battle resulted. During this battle, Osamu's brother Jun Ito aka "the Bio-Mentalist" found a room full of newborn children and tried to kill all of them, rationalizing to himself they would grow up to be villains anyway. Jun succeeds in killing several babies but is fought off and killed before he could complete his task. This battle was largely a victory for the villains. Rio gave birth to Hana and they managed to escape. Plane Hijacking About 12 years before the start of the current storyline, members of the Tachibana clan hijacked a plane on which members of the Ito clan were traveling. The intention was to take the plane hostage and that none of the heroes would dare attack if they believed their enemies could blow them out of the sky. Instead the heroes attacked anyway, triggering a bomb the villains never intended to use. The explosion killed most of Osamu It's extended family. Raid on the Monkey Queen's Lair About nine years before the current storyline,Category:MHA: Family Honor